Roller conveyor systems are used for conveyance of objects such as containers, crates, or pallets, for example, by gravity or momentum. Examples include roller pallets or “truck” pallets used in the cargo bay of an aircraft, a train car, or semi trailer. Other examples include cargo dollies for transporting objects in a warehouse setting. In some instances, roller conveyor systems are attached at a high end to a platform that is being unloaded.
In many roller conveyor applications, the objects are loaded onto the roller conveyors by personnel who physically handle the objects to place and position the objects on the rollers. Safety hazards are often presented in working with such conveyor systems. Personnel generally avoid stepping on the rollers in order to keep their footing. Such avoidance can compromise the way personnel position themselves for lifting and positioning of the objects, which can lead to back and muscle injuries. Personnel may also inadvertently step on the rollers of the roller conveyor while handling the objects and lose their footing because of the rolling action of the rollers. A system that mitigates against these hazards would be welcomed.